


Waking Up Happy

by DraceDomino



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Futanari, Male - Freeform, Romance, dragon - Freeform, lovemaking, pony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: It's been a long time since Spike was tiny enough to fit in his old bed; these days he has his own room and he's just about the same size as the other ponies. He's still a little awkward though, as evidenced by the fact that he peeks at Twilight and Rarity while they're having sex.Twilight is naturally outraged by this invasion of her privacy, but when Spike confesses the real reason he was watching, it makes her rethink their relationship. They've been friends for so many years, how have things between them never gotten intimate?





	Waking Up Happy

Waking Up Happy  
-by Drace Domino

“Spike, I’m very disappointed in you.” Twilight Sparkle scowled, stamping a hoof to reinforce her point. The pony was addressing the forlorn dragon sitting in a nearby chair, hanging his head and letting his claws rest in his lap. It didn’t matter how old the pair got, Twilight Sparkle would always be the “mother” of the relationship, and her disappointment clearly weighed on him. Spike only barely lifted his head as he looked to the pony that hatched his egg, and a deeply apologetic look crossed his face as he spoke.

“I’m sorry, Twilight.” He murmured, and a hand swept down so he could pull his tail up into his lap. An old habit from back when he was just a baby dragon, but one he still relied on now that he was even bigger than Twilight. The fins on the sides of his cheeks folded back and he tried his best to think of an excuse, but he knew full well there wasn’t one considering what he had done. “It’s just...I heard you and Rarity, and I got curious, and I...I…”

“My door was closed, Spike, and you knew exactly what Rarity and I were doing.” Twilight Sparkle spoke in stern and motherly terms, her gaze narrow as she scolded her longtime friend. Even now she wore a sleeping robe around her body; covering nearly everything save for her neck, head, and tail. After what she had caught Spike doing, it was easy to feel...exposed. “What we do in my room is our business, and you spying on us is a gross violation of our privacy and our friendship.”

“But, but Twilight-”

“No buts, Spike!” The pony’s response was just as harsh as before, and after she gave it a long, deep sigh shuddered through her. The memories of the past fifteen minutes were still vivid in her mind, and likely fueling her impatience and anger. It was...sorely difficult not to lose her temper in that moment, to lash out at Spike for the embarrassment he had caused her and the frustration running through her body. She gently held a hoof to the bridge of her nose as her eyes closed tight, and her voice was measured and calm as she did her best to pace herself. “Spike. I know it isn’t easy for you still living in Ponyville at your age with no other dragons around. And I know...you’ve had a crush on Rarity for years.”

“Twilight, I was-” Once more Spike was silenced, this time by Twilight raising a hoof in his direction and once more casting her eyes forward like a disapproving older sister. It was damned clear she wasn’t in the mood to discuss the matter, at least not that late and not with her temper still threatening to bubble over to the surface.

“I want you to go to your room. And stay there until morning.” Twilight Sparkle continued, and slowly turned her head to look at her younger friend. Twilight had become a beautiful mare in the past few years; her muzzle and nose maturing in much the same fashion as Cadance’s did. One could hardly tell they weren’t actually sisters sometimes. The robe draped across Twilight’s shoulders shuffled as she flexed her wings and laid them flat across her back, and she continued with the same voice of patience and control with a mix of disappointment. “I’m going to try to salvage what I can of my night with Rarity. I’ll decide what your punishment is when I’m more clear headed. But Spike?” Twilight shook her head with a sigh. “...you’re too old for punishments. I expect better from you after all this time. And I expect you to get over this Rarity thing.”

With that, Twilight Sparkle turned on her hooves and began to march back towards the hall leading to her bedroom, where Rarity was likely trying to primp and clean herself up. It was surprising that she hadn’t just bolted from the bedroom and rushed back home after they noticed Spike peeping at them from the doorway, one hand wrapped around his dragon cock and furiously pumping it. The Princess of Friendship still trembled with irritation at it all. She could certainly understand how the sight of her fucking Rarity from behind could enflare the passions of a young dragon that wanted to be in her place, but...well...it just wasn’t appropriate to violate a friend’s privacy in that fashion. And whether she liked it or not, Spike might have crossed one line too many.

The idea of sending him back to live with the other dragons had only briefly whispered across her thoughts when Spike finally spoke up, drawing her attention from the hallway. The dragon had pushed himself up to his feet and still clutched the edge of his tail, gazing down at the floor while he stammered.

“Twilight?” He began simply, and nibbled his bottom lip underneath the weight of a short fang. “Can I say one thing? Just so everything’s honest and open?”

“...all right.” Twilight Sparkle responded simply, pausing and giving him one chance to put things into perspective. “What is it?”

There was a heavy weight to the room as she waited for Spike to respond, hoping that there was something he could say to change how upset she was. She didn’t like being mad at her dragon companion; after all. Spike had grown into a handsome young dragon and had never been anything but helpful and kind - but this damned peeping was making her rethink her feelings about how easy it would be for them to continue cohabitating.

“Twilight, when I was peeping, and...and playing with myself-” Spike stammered, and glanced down along his smooth, scaly belly to where his cock had already retreated and nestled inside of him once more. Thankfully it only emerged when he was excited, otherwise it would’ve been rather awkward walking around Ponyville. “I wasn’t spying on Rarity. I stopped having a crush on her a long time ago.”

“Oh?” Twilight asked, lifting a brow in curious fashion. “It sure looked like you were enjoying watching her.”

“I was...I was spying on you, Twilight!” Spike suddenly snapped in response, before his cheeks went immediately dark in a bashful moment of shame. With that, he wiped one hand past one of his eyes to collect some impending tears, and spun on a heel to start rushing towards her room. “I’m sorry, Twilight! I’ll leave first thing in the morning!”

As Spike ran down the opposite hall to his bedroom, the slapping of his claws on the ground wasn’t unlike the way it used to sound when he would patter about in his smaller form. Even now as he was roughly the size of Princess Luna, there was still a cuteness and sweetness to his motions. And as he rushed to his room, Twilight Sparkle was left handling Spike’s admission with surprise running through every inch of her - including the inches that had been stuffed into Rarity just a few minutes ago that now lay hidden underneath the edge of her sleeping robe.

“...sweet Celestia.” She muttered to herself, eyes opening wide at the realization.

***

It was a rough night for Spike after he rushed to his bedroom, but in the morning he was greeted by the warm and inviting face of the pony that had raised him. With a gentle voice Twilight Sparkle goaded her young friend awake, nudging his shoulder with her hoof as she cooed as sweetly as she could manage. She could tell that he had struggled in his covers after all the awkwardness that night, and so she took special care to wake him as smoothly and kindly as possible.

“Spiiiiike...Spiiiiike…” It was just like old times, and Twilight fondly remembered having to rouse him this sweetly back when they lived in her old tree library. A lot had changed, but the closeness between them was going to remain no matter what - at least as long as she had something to say about it. “Spiiiiike, wake up...I’ve got a surprise for you…”

“Whus...whuzzu…” Spike grumbled in his sleep and rolled from side to side, resisting the early attempts to wake him just as he always did. It wasn’t until Twilight’s voice connected with the memories of last night and a surge of guilt ran through him that he finally woke up, immediately ruing the morning with a sigh. His hands immediately rose to cover his eyes, and his voice slipped out quietly with no small dose of regret. “Twilight...you don’t have to say anything. I’ll get my things and go live with the dragons.”

“Spike, don’t be silly.” Twilight cooed, and one of her hooves lowered to pry at his hands. As she peeled them away from his eyes Spike could finally take in more of the scene, and the more he saw the faster his heart immediately started to race. “If you go live with the dragons, how am I going to have sex with you?”

Spike’s eyes immediately snapped open and he became fully alert, just as his organ started to pulse within him. Twilight Sparkle was right there beside him for certain, but what he hadn’t expected was to see the mare’s large, throbbing cock simply...laid out across his chest. As Twilight sat right beside Spike on the bed she was effortlessly letting her member hang free, draped over his body so he could witness every thick, purple inch of it. The long equine member had a flat head glistening with excitement, and once Spike had seen it Twilight lifted the dragon’s chin with a hoof so she could catch his eyes again. With a kind smile on her face the Princess of Friendship proceeded to do what she was best at - resolving problems with compassionate, loving solutions.

“I wish you would’ve told me how you felt earlier, Spike.” Twilight beamed, tilting her head and regarding her old friend with a fond, adoring look. “Just think of all the fun we could’ve been having all this time.”

“Tw...Twi...Twilight…?” Spike was visible trembling, and if dragons could get goosebumps he would’ve been covered with them by then. He could feel the weight of Twilight’s cock through his scales, feel the heat pulsing through her, and immediately wanted to reach for it as greedily as he did bright and tasty gemstones. Still, with his ashamed memories still flooding through him, he held himself off as best he was able. “You...You mean we…”

“Of course, Spike.” Twilight even leaned down to press the front of her muzzle against the dragon’s forehead in an affectionate kiss. Her lips lingered for a long moment before she pulled back up, and gestured again to her length. “Well? This is what you were thinking about last night, right? It’s right here in front of you, so let’s see what you can do!”

“But what about Rarity?” Spike asked, almost nervous to bring up the beautiful mare’s name. His hands moved out so his claws could gently wrap around Twilight’s shaft, and as her girth sunk into his palms he shuddered in bliss. His own draconic length had already started to appear, sneaking out from the internal sheathe and making its presence known. That stiff pink muscle was nowhere near the size of Twilight’s, but it was just as moist and glistening with arousal at the promise of what was about to happen. “Won’t she be jealous…?”

“Rarity and I aren’t girlfriends, Spike. We just...you know...have fun together.” Twilight beamed, and ran her hoof across the top of Spike’s head. “I even asked her, if it makes you feel better. And she said ‘Darling, if little Spikey-wikey wants to know how good it feels to be doubled over in front of you, who am I to argue?’” Her Rarity impression led a lot to be desired, but her words were enough to fill Spike with even more excitement. The knowledge that Rarity and Twilight had talked about this moment in preparation, the fact that they knew he had been yearning to take Rarity’s spot last night...it made the young dragon smile all the wider, and that smile was soon moving to wrap around the tip of Twilight’s flat, equine cock.

“This is amazing, Twilight!” Spike’s soft and joyful voice filled the otherwise quiet room, and his face drew so close to Twilight’s tip that he could feel the heat emanating off of it. He took a deep breath to prepare himself, and there were near-tears in his eyes as he adoringly looked up to the mare that raised him. “I’ve...I’ve thought about this so many times!”

“Well, stop thinking, and start doing.” Twilight Sparkle beamed, and gazed down along the body of the growing dragon. Her delicate hoof lowered so she could nestle it just underneath Spike’s cock, applying a little bit of pressure to make him squirm in place. “Better hurry up, Spike. I’m not sure how long I can resist just rolling you over and seeing what I can find!”

With that, Spike gleefully wrapped his wide maw around Twilight’s cock, pulling it from his chest and guiding it past his lips. As he began to suckle her equine shaft Twilight pushed herself into a better position, ensuring that the dragon could take as many of her inches as he was comfortable with. There was no look of demanding influence in her face and no pressure in the moment - this was a treat for Spike, and she was quite happy letting him move at his own pace. While she felt a wide, wet tongue roll around the edge of her cock Twilight gave a shudder of delight, and the tip of her horn began to glow with a faint purple light in order to reciprocate.

“That’s...that’s it, Spike…” Twilight whispered, watching as he pushed himself down to take more and more of her member. While she did so, her horn’s magic began to slowly wrap around Spike’s cock, coiling about it and giving the throbbing pink unit a tight, slow squeeze. Naturally, Spike shuddered with his mouth half-stuffed with Twilight’s length as she did so. “You’re doing so good, Spike. So good…”

Even given their current situation, Twilight couldn’t quite seem to stop coddling Spike in that big sister style she had grown so accustomed to. The words of praise came with her hoof smoothing down over his crest, petting him fondly as he continued to service her. The dragon’s tongue was wider and far, far warmer than Rarity’s, and it brought her a whole new type of pleasure that rocked the princess from her ears to her flank. Her horn continued to shimmer with magic as she fondled Spike’s cock with it, but she knew...it was far beyond her magical ability to make Spike’s cock any happier than he was making hers. The lines of spit that he left across her shaft, the way his tongue weaved back and forth underneath it, even the sounds of his tiny voice struggling to gulp down more...every part of it was glorious.

It was a shame she hadn’t realized how much Spike wanted this until now. The dragon’s prick was practically pulsing within the glove of magic grasping him, and his hips were raising up and down from the bed as he tried to pump into it. His tail swished back and forth and his legs spread as wide as he was able, groaning in joy as his tip leaked a steady trail of thick, creamy prerelease. When Twilight Sparkle paid closer attention to his cock Spike’s arousal only intensified, and he tried to reward her kindness by slurping down another inch into his draconic throat.

“Careful, Spike. It’s not a race.” Twilight Sparkle cooed, even as her length throbbed heavy and hard against his wiggling, curious tongue. She looked down to his face and beamed fondly at her handsome young friend, moving her free hoof to tease across his cheek. “Take your time...and most of all, have fun.”

It was the perfect thing to make him smile all the wider around the taste of Twilight’s impressive shaft. The dragon flicked his tongue rapidly back and forth across the tip, drawing in gulps of flavor that he was eager to swallow down. When he had gone to bed afraid and sad that past night, never had he imagined he’d wake up to having so much fun! His length was pulsing and aching in pleasure within the magical grip Twilight held on it, and as he slurped back and forth over the pony’s cock he couldn’t help but wonder about the taste. Was it all pure Twilight, or was some of the flavor that of Rarity’s pussy? Either way, he would gladly clean every inch of it with his tongue, and take all he could manage down his throat! Even with Twilight giving him that sweet warning, the dragon pushed himself to do the best he could.

Twilight Sparkle was having a little more trouble holding herself back than she would’ve thought. She had mere hours ago drained herself inside of one of the most beautiful ponies in Equestria, and yet the mouth of her dragon friend was making it hard for her to keep her head on straight. She was already feeling hot and hungry and her sack was trembling atop Spike’s chest, clearly ready to unleash a torrent of cream right down his throat. Before that moment of bliss came Twilight released the magical grip she had on Spike’s shaft, and her hooves moved to Spike’s shoulders to hold him firm to the mattress of his bed. Her eyes closed as she started to shudder, and as Spike slurped her right to the brink she let her voice cry out with a moment of rushing relief.

“S...Spike…!” It wasn’t very often that Twilight Sparkle sounded so urgent and unsure, so surprised by the pleasure that overwhelmed her. The dragon’s blowjob was something she entirely hadn’t expected, from the extra warmth to that wide tongue that just seemed to plaster everything with spit. “Spike, I’m...I’m going to...ahhh!” The tip of her cock flopped out of Spike’s mouth, but not before she released a spurt of cum squarely on his tongue. While Spike was left shivering and swallowing Twilight’s cock flopped up on top of his face and continued to release, firing burst after burst of cum to the dragon’s crest, the fins at his cheeks, and even all the way past his head to his pillow. Twilight Sparkle groaned in lewd desire as her member emptied across Spike’s face, glad that she had pulled out in time so as to not make him cough or choke. But when her senses started to return to her she was surprised by a whole new sensation - that of Spike’s dragonic tongue licking long, wet lines across her sack. “S...Spike…?”

The young dragon, looking aroused and even a bit mischievous under the layer of cum plastering him, peeked out from underneath Twilight’s sack to give her a friendly smile.

“C’mon, Twilight!” He cooed, his hands moving to stroke her up and down with both open palms. “After how long I’ve waited, you’re not gonna make me settle for just one, are you?!”

Twilight Sparkle merely felt a blush move across her cheeks, and she shook her head with kindness shining in her eyes. As Spike went back to work sucking and licking across her sack, the princess rolled her hips forward and let her eyes close once more to savor the sensation. In just a few moments she’d be at full attention again, ready to explore something altogether new and exciting with her dear Spike.

“...just keep at it, Spike.” She whispered, and let a glorious, satisfied sigh roll through her. “You’re doing great, just like always.”

Her longtime assistant was always finding new ways to be useful, but never had he proven his worth quite so much as that morning.

***

It didn’t take Twilight Sparkle’s cock very long at all to once again be throbbing and ready for more, and Spike’s tongue had worked wonders across the pony’s sack. Once she was up to full size and strength once more Twilight had nudged Spike down away from the bed, letting the dragon take a position on his hands and knees on the floor. With his tail lifting to expose the tight entrance of his rear with his mightily pulsing cock just underneath, Twilight Sparkle smiled fondly and slithered close behind him.

“I’ll go slow, Spike.” Twilight whispered as she pressed in close, laying her cock flat against Spike’s hole. She didn’t dare press herself inside just yet, not wanting to push her younger friend too far too fast. She even leaned down to give him a kiss or two across his cheek, and an affectionate nuzzle to help reassure him. “It’s a lot of pony, if you get my drift. Maybe I’ll only put a little bit in.”

“No! No, Twilight…” Spike looked back with a blush, and he pushed himself back against Twilight’s lap in a pleading effort. He even pointed a claw to his nearby bed, where a little box was left closed and locked and hidden from casual sight. “I’ve...I’ve played with something before. I can handle it. Really.”

Twilight Sparkle blinked for a moment, and used her magic to snatch the box under Spike’s bed and drag it gently across the floor. With her cock still resting across Spike’s ass she unlatched the box and opened it, her eyes almost immediately going wide as she did so. While Spike blushed vibrantly and tried to hide his face behind his claws Twilight was left to observe the contents - all of which made it clear that Spike had been hoping for this moment to come. Pictures of Twilight and her friends...and a toy that was quite nearly the same size as Twilight’s cock. Immediately Twilight Sparkle’s thoughts were filled with the image of Spike sitting down on that fake length while looking at her photo, dreaming of this exact moment. It was enough to make her heart melt if she didn’t already love the little dragon so much. The box finally closed as Twilight used her magic to slide it back underneath the bed, and when she leaned forward to whisper once more her voice was sweet and sensitive, just as it always was.

“Well, from now on you can have the real thing.” She whispered, and let her horn flare with magic once more. This time she used it to grasp the tip of her own cock and line it up against Spike’s rear, holding it in place until she started to push her hips forward. The dragon gasped and groaned in pleasure as his hole was slowly stretched around Twilight’s equine length, and as the moment continued Twilight pressed a fond kiss to his cheek and ushered another whisper against one of his cheek fins. “I love you so much, Spike. And I’m so happy we get to enjoy this together!”

Spike very much would’ve liked to return the admission of adoration, but by that point he was too lost in moaning and gasping as his dreams became reality. With Twilight’s cock pressing deeper and deeper into him he spread his legs a little wider, offering more of himself up for Twilight to keep thrusting into. It didn’t take long before Twilight’s front hooves had lifted to rest atop Spike’s shoulders; ensuring that his chest was flat to the ground as his ass lifted into the air. Inch by inch the pony sunk into her lover and shuddered in delight the entire time, marvelling at just how wonderfully warm, tight, and inviting Spike’s ass could be. He clearly had been practicing! It was a shame he had to do so with a mere toy all this time, but Twilight was determined to make sure it was worth the effort.

“How is it, Spike?” Twilight cooed, finally moving forward and hilting herself within Spike’s rear. She let her lap rest there for the moment; giving him a chance to collect his thoughts and breathe. Her cock didn’t move back and forth within him for the moment, though he could still feel his old friend’s heartbeat through the pulsing against his walls. Never had the two been so intimately connected, and never had Spike been so intensely aroused. “Are you enjoying it?”

“T...Twilight...I’m…” Spike groaned, doing everything in his power to stop from falling into a spasming mess of pleasure. He looked over his shoulder as best he was able, glancing up at the mare standing atop his shoulders with her front hooves. “So...so happy...I love you...I love this...please...keep going…”

Twilight Sparkle merely flashed Spike her friendliest and kindest smile, and gave the young dragon exactly what he begged for. Spike had told her that he could handle her length, and she took him for his word as she started to thrust. Her hips went back far enough that the tip of her flat cock crowned around his ass before plunging back down inside, making Spike moan in desperate, writhing pleasure as she did so. It didn’t take long for Twilight Sparkle to fall into a rotation, slamming her hips forward to hilt herself within Spike with every thrust, all while keeping his chest pinned to the floor with her hooves. Deep and penetrating motions of her cock kept him constantly speared around her shaft, reminding him with every breath that he had finally achieved his dream crush’s attention.

And Spike’s own cock could barely believe it. He was twitching and sensitive as Twilight pounded away at his ass, and before long those threads of thick precum became more and more dense. His draconic member was pulsing in excitement, oozing a sticky white nectar that soon fell to the floor and formed a ribbon connecting it to his tip. That thick cord of cream bounced back and forth as Twilight kept thrusting into him, but never managed to break. It continued to remain a steadfast thread of dragon precum, a sticky mess of proof that Spike was gleefully filling in for Rarity that morning.

Twilight Sparkle coiled in pleasure, breathing out a joyful sigh as she started to fuck Spike all the harder. In truth, Rarity wasn’t the only pony she had casual fun with using her impressive cock...but none of them had quite the same bond with her that Spike did. She had raised him from the day he was hatched, been a big sister and teacher and guardian, and now...she was filling him up with every inch of her throbbing, hard cock. Never did she think that Spike would be the one bent over and taking her massive length, but in the moment she couldn’t think of anypony she’d rather have there. When she once again felt the familiar tremors of pleasure rushing through her Twilight Sparkle turned her attention once more to Spike, and spoke with a quivering voice as she picked up the pace.

“Spike...Spike, it’s about to happen again!” She called out, and pressed her hooves all the harder against his shoulders. “I can’t stop it, Spike! Are you ready?!”

“Please, Twilight! Please fill me up!” Spike begged in response, stretching his thighs apart a little further and weaving his tail readily back and forth. His little dragon ass was milking Twilight’s cock for all it was worth, and he couldn’t wait to feel the reward shooting deep, deep inside of him. Even his claws had flexed out and dug into the floor as he braced himself, his body trembling in pleasure and rapidly racing to his own climax. “Twilight, Twilight...Twiliiiiiiight!”

It was hard to tell which one of them came first, but it ultimately didn’t matter. Spike’s cock began to spasm wildly from side to side as he unleashed a torrent of cum to the floor below; his pink member engorging a split second before he released a splurt of sticky white nectar. His thighs were trembling and quivering as he painted them white with his swinging length, and when Twilight’s cock started to mirror the process it only made him wail all the louder. That thick and throbbing equine cock had pushed all the way down to the hilt for the moment of release, and Twilight Sparkle’s flank bucked forward to keep thrusting into the dragon as much as she could manage. Her cock pulsed and fired shot after shot of cum deep within Spike’s rear, flooding him almost instantly and making it ooze out from the seam of his ass and her cock, dripping down the scales of his underbelly until it joined the puddle Spike himself had made. Both pony and dragon were left spasming and gasping as they remained connected together, and Twilight moved her head forward to once more give a few tiny kisses at the back of Spike’s head. She spoke, but this time it was a bit trickier between the gasps of pleasure and the aftershocks of her climax.

“Spike...Spike...that was so go-” She groaned, just as another torrent of cum escaped her cock and sent more sensations of joyful warmth into Spike. “-so good...I don’t want to pull out…”

“Don’t, Twilight.” Spike whispered in return, his hips finally giving out and his lower half moving to the floor. His still-sensitive cock laid in the puddle of cum it had made, and as Twilight eased down atop him he could feel even more cream push from his ass, only to drool out across his pink, pulsing member. With a look of contentment on his face he laid flat - happy to have Twilight atop him, and deep, deep inside of him. “Stay inside. I’ve never felt this close to you…”

Twilight Sparkle merely sighed sweetly, and laid across her old friend like a loving blanket. After a while she was sure the two of them would move again, and likely find a new way to enjoy each other. For now, she was happy to keep filling Spike’s tender dragon ass as she collected her thoughts and recovered her breath. But beyond that, she couldn’t help but give Spike a gentle tease.

“...you know, Spike.” Twilight cooed, her mane half-draping across the dragon’s face. “Maybe next time Rarity comes over, you can join us.”

The little whimper of abject pleasure that came from Spike was enough to make Twilight Sparkle giggle, and hold her dear dragon friend all the tighter. He wouldn’t be going to live with the dragons anytime soon - Spike’s place was with Twilight Sparkle. And sometimes, directly underneath her.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [If you did, please check me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
